Field of Invention
The subject application relates to a communication device. More particularly, the subject application relates to a portable communication device.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid progress of wireless communication technology, portable communication devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and tablets, have become very popular and are considered indispensable for many people.
Antennas configured to radiate and receive electromagnetic waves so as to transmit and exchange wireless information signals are undoubtedly one of the most important components of portable communication devices. Recently, because communication systems and applications therefor have experienced continued rapid growth, the antenna must be designed to work with multiple frequency bands, so as to encompass a plurality of operating frequency bands used by such systems. Furthermore, because portable communication devices are becoming increasingly thinner, lighter and miniaturized, physical limits are placed on the antennas used in portable communication devices. As a result, the design of such multi-band antennas is made ever more difficult.
With conventional techniques, a bezel of the portable communication device is cut into a plurality of metal segments, and through implementation of various structural designs, these segments serve as portions of the antenna of the portable communication device. However, the parasitic capacitance effect on the cut-out portions of the bezel cause resonant frequency shift and an increase in the return loss of an antenna resonant mode when a user's hand is close to or touches these cut-out portions of the bezel. This may cause communication interruption or poor reception in the portable communication device.
In the view of foregoing, there is an urgent need in the related field to provide a solution.